The present invention relates to alignment brackets for holding and aligning pipes or other fixtures, and is particularly directed to a bracket for aligning a first sprinkler pipe.
Commercial, office and other buildings are now commonly required by law to have overhead fire sprinkler systems installed in the ceiling structure. Additionally, such systems are now often installed in homes. The first sprinkler system is normally installed during construction, and in the case of grid-type suspension ceilings the horizontal supply pipes are suspended from an overhead roof support structure with the vertical sprinkler heads projection gdownwardly between the grid of T-bar ceiling panel support members and through the ceiling panels. Since the fire sprinklers are installed prior to installation of the ceiling or ceiling panels, and the sprinkler pipes are relatively fragile, there is some risk that they will be pushed up or displaced at an angle when the ceiling panels are pushed into place.
Fixture supports are already known for mounting and supporting electrical fixtures in ceilings, but these are normally for actual mounting of an electrical fixture on ceiling joists or support members and are often not readily adjustable for different joist spacings. One such support is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,087 of Budnick and comprises two channel shaped telescoping elements which support a carrier for receiving an electrical fixture and have attachment devices at their free ends for securement to a pair of spaced apart building studs.